


[Podfic] Girl Talk

by Betty, sisi_rambles



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Always A Girl Harry Dresden, Gen, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: In which Harriet Dresden, (call her Harry) takes the Archive shopping for bras, with a slight detour for ice cream.





	[Podfic] Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197849) by [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty). 



Length: 00:29:45

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Girl%20Talk.mp3) (27 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Dresden%20Files/Girl%20Talk.m4b) (13 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
